Princess Turdina/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E16 Carriage pulled by an invisible goat.png S3E16 Pony Head putting makeup on Marco.png S3E16 Pony Head powdering Marco's face.png S3E16 Marco dressed as Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Pony Head holding up a mirror for Marco.png S3E16 Marco Diaz covering his face in shame.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'what's the matter?'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I know I look amazing'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz wiping off his makeup.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I gotta come clean!'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'if you tell those girls'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'they will destroy you'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz holding invitation from St. Olga's.png S3E16 Marco's invitation from St. Olga's school.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I can't keep lying!'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'it's your funeral'.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head thrown in carriage.png S3E16 Pony Head yelling at the invisible goat.png S3E16 Pony Head realizes the carriage has arrived.png S3E16 Star and Pony Head leaving the carriage.png S3E16 Marco Diaz stuck in the carriage door.png S3E16 Star sees Marco is stuck in the carriage.png S3E16 Star Butterfly pulls Marco out of the carriage.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head arrive at St. Olga's.png S3E16 St. Olga's school welcoming Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Marco Diaz starting to look nervous.png S3E16 Marco Diaz heading back to the carriage.png S3E16 Spotlight shines down on Marco Diaz.png S3E16 Marco Diaz looking back at the school.png S3E16 Princesses cheering for Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princesses want Princess Turdina's autograph.png S3E16 Cactus princess wants Turdina to sign her face.png S3E16 Princess Arms pushing the princesses aside.png S3E16 Princess Arms welcoming Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Arms bowing to Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'please, you don't have to'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'we can't wait to show you'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'welcome to Utopia!'.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head entering the school.png S3E16 Princesses having fun in the school lobby.png S3E16 Princesses riding on Jorby's back.png S3E16 Prince sleeping with pizza on his head.png S3E16 Pony Head crying tears of happiness.png S3E16 Marco Diaz looking at the new St. Olga's.png S3E16 Marco finds pizza inside a school textbook.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'all those oppressive classes'.png S3E16 Princess Arms pointing at the new curriculum.png S3E16 St. Olga's new curriculum written on the wall.png S3E16 Marco 'sometimes structure isn't a bad thing'.png S3E16 Princess Arms looking shocked at Marco.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'rules have a place'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'you told us to never conform!'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'if you weren't being honest'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'would be built on a lie!'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'what I meant to say was'.png S3E16 Marco making a joke to Princess Arms.png S3E16 Princess Arms laughing at Marco's joke.png S3E16 Princess Arms puts arms around Marco.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in the dining hall.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'we don't believe in grades'.png S3E16 Troll princess happily eating pancakes.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in whispering gardens.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'shall not be silenced!'.png S3E16 Princess Arms sharing gossip with her friends.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head in empty courtyard.png S3E16 Princess Arms shows Marco to Hallway of Turdina.png S3E16 The Hallway of Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents the first Turdina poster.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents Turdina merchandise.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents lock of Turdina's hair.png S3E16 Princess Arms presents Turdina movie poster.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'I gotta get a DVD of that!'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'this is too much!'.png S3E16 Princess Ram 'we owe this whole school'.png S3E16 Chicken princess squawking loudly.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'no, I didn't'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'throwing you the biggest party'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'a party for me?'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly whispering to Marco.png S3E16 Marco Diaz clearing his throat.png S3E16 Marco 'it's not criminal to be an individual!'.png S3E16 Princesses thrilled by Turdina's catchphrase.png S3E16 Pony Head 'you are way much more fun'.png S3E16 Lizard princess getting everyone's attention.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'what's here?'.png S3E16 Lizard princess pulling Princess Marco outside.png S3E16 Marco Diaz in complete shock.png S3E16 Princess Turdina plaque.png S3E16 Statue of Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Ram presents Turdina statue.png S3E16 Marco Diaz blushing with pride.png S3E16 Minotaur princess 'I hope you do like it'.png S3E16 Two-headed princess 'cleaned toilets on weekends'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'but it was worth it'.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy wants a group selfie.png S3E16 Marco and princesses in a group selfie.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'are you enjoying this?'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'first time he's ever been popular!'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'like a decent human being'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly pulling Marco Diaz aside.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'you're running out of time'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'don't even listen to her'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'these princesses worship you!'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'someone who doesn't exist'.png S3E16 Star 'most organized, rule-abiding person'.png S3E16 Pony Head 'think of the party!'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I can't crush their spirits'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly worried about Marco's ego.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'this is for them'.png S3E16 Princess Arms next to Turdina's palanquin.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I'm going with Pony's advice'.png S3E16 Pony Head happy Marco is following her advice.png S3E16 Marco Diaz riding a princess palanquin.png S3E16 Princess Gwendolyn doing an interpretive dance.png S3E16 Princess Gwendolyn covering her eyes.png S3E16 Princess Gwendolyn 'suddenly, light!'.png S3E16 Princess Gwendolyn releases doves into the sky.png S3E16 Princesses confused by Gwendolyn's performance.png S3E16 Princess Arms thanking Gwendolyn for her dance.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'you've all been waiting for'.png S3E16 Princess Arms introducing Princess Turdina.png S3E16 Princesses conceal Turdina with giant feathers.png S3E16 Princess Turdina appears on stage.png S3E16 Princesses cheering loudly for Turdina.png S3E16 Turdina waving to the adoring audience.png S3E16 Princess Arms giving degree to Turdina.png S3E16 Princess Turdina's honorary degree.png S3E16 Princesses chanting Turdina's name.png S3E16 Turdina motions for the audience to silence.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'this wonderful school'.png S3E16 Turdina giving a speech to the princesses.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'you're my idols!'.png S3E16 Princesses listening to Turdina's speech.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'that I stand for'.png S3E16 Princess Arms listening to Turdina's speech.png S3E16 Lizard, minotaur, and rat princesses arm-in-arm.png S3E16 Turdina and princesses raise their fists to the sky.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'proud to have inspired you'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'being true to yourself'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly looks at Marco from the crowd.png S3E16 Marco Diaz looking regretfully back at Star.png S3E16 Marco Diaz sighing heavily.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I have to tell you the truth'.png S3E16 Princess Turdina admitting the truth.png S3E16 Rasticore's chainsaw opening a portal.png S3E16 Miss Heinous' car appears through the portal.png S3E16 Miss Heinous' car arrives on the stage.png S3E16 Marco Diaz surprised by Miss Heinous' car.png S3E16 Star and Pony Head surprised by Heinous' car.png S3E16 Gemini opening the door for Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous appears before the princesses.png S3E16 Marco Diaz shocked by Heinous' arrival.png S3E16 Princess Jaggs shocked by Heinous' arrival.png S3E16 Princesses cowering in fear of Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'Princess Turdina is a fraud'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous holding Turdina's confession tape.png S3E16 Princesses looking at Turdina's confession tape.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'saw your dark secret!'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz looking confidently at Heinous.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'it's not real!'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'no, it's not'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'but this is!'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous reveals Marco Diaz's chest hair.png S3E16 Close-up on Marco Diaz's chest hair.png S3E16 Princesses looking at Marco's chest hair.png S3E16 Miss Heinous reveals the truth about Turdina.png S3E16 Marco Diaz covers up his chest hair.png S3E16 Human princess 'that doesn't prove anything!'.png S3E16 Hairy princess standing up for Turdina.png S3E16 Marco Diaz defiant 'no'.png S3E16 Star smiling at Marco from the crowd.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I lied to you'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz removing his princess dress.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'I am a boy'.png S3E16 Princess Arms in complete shock.png S3E16 Princesses in complete shock.png S3E16 Princess Jaggs intrigued by Marco Diaz.png S3E16 Princess Jaggs blushing and scowling.png S3E16 Heinous 'you need me running St. Olga's'.png S3E16 St. Olga's princess drenched in water.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'championing a hero'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'you must reinstate me'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'I need you'.png S3E16 Star surprised by Miss Heinous' statement.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'why does it matter'.png S3E16 Princess Ram 'he can be a princess'.png S3E16 Princess Arms 'Turdina's a state of mind!'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous commands crowd to silence.png S3E16 Miss Heinous hit in the face with water balloon.png S3E16 Star Butterfly shocked by what she did.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'right in the face!'.png S3E16 Pony Head inciting a princess riot.png S3E16 Princess Ram screaming 'free will!'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous running away from the crowd.png S3E16 Rasticore points his chainsaw at the princesses.png S3E16 Gemini holding Rasticore's torso.png S3E16 Miss Heinous getting back inside her car.png S3E16 Princesses crowd around Miss Heinous' car.png S3E16 Princess presses her face on Heinous' window.png S3E16 Miss Heinous backing up her car.png S3E16 Heinous' car flies back through the portal.png S3E16 Princesses cheer over Miss Heinous' departure.png S3E16 Robot DJ playing music.png S3E16 Princesses dancing to robot DJ's music.png S3E16 Star, Marco, and Pony Head watch princesses have fun.png S3E16 Pony Head crying 'you selfish monster!'.png S3E16 Star Butterfly 'breathe a lot easier'.png S3E16 Marco Diaz 'that corset was killing me!'.png S3E16 Rat and minotaur princess want a picture with Marco.png S3E16 Star, Marco, Pony Head, and princesses in group selfie.png S3E16 Rat and minotaur princesses looking at their selfie.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy captured by Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy looking drained of energy.png S3E16 Miss Heinous absorbing machine energy.png S3E16 Rasticore powers off Miss Heinous' machine.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy falls onto the ground.png S3E16 Miss Heinous looking more youthful.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'get more of this stuff'.png S3E16 Gemini holding up Princess Smooshy's head.png S3E16 Princess Smooshy weakly taking a selfie.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'I'm not talking about her!'.png S3E16 Gemini offering his energy to Miss Heinous.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'I want the good stuff'.png S3E16 Heinous makes another declaration of revenge.png S3E16 Gemini 'we say this all the time'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous 'nobody asked you'.png S3E16 Miss Heinous tells Gemini to get the car.png S3E16 Gemini walking away from Miss Heinous.png en:Princess Turdina/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона